Kidnapping Equals Adoption
by Seito
Summary: Wally/Dick. The Bat!Family always had a special way of showing how they cared. So when the Bat!Siblings see Wally save Dick, they decided it was high time that they adopt Wally into the family. It's a shame Wally doesn't know this. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

For YJ Anon Meme prompt.

* * *

><p>Kidnapping Equals Adoption<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Wally let out a groan. His head was foggy and his body ached. <em>'What did I run into?'<em> he asked himself.

As he was coming too, he could hear several different voices.

"He's kinda scrawny."  
>"Don't say things like that!"<br>"Do you think he'll be okay? We kinda dropped him a few times here."

"..."

"You're right. He's got that speed healing thing! They're probably already gone."

Wally forced his eyes to open. "What's going on?" he moaned. Staring at him were five pair of eyes. Wally blinked a couple times, trying to make sense of the scene before him. Okay, he was on a bed. To the left of him were two boys, both brunettes. To the right of him there were two girls, one blond and one brunette. The last one was sitting on his stomach and couldn't be more than a year old.

Wally glanced upward to see that yes he was indeed handcuffed to the bedpost. Okay… he supposed it was a good sign that there were kids here. If Wally woke up to find himself handcuffed to a bedpost and had someone… older standing at his bedside, he might be freaking out a little bit more.

That still didn't explain where he was and why he here.

"Okay kids," Wally said. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

The smaller of the two boys to the left spoke up. "I'm Tim!" he introduced himself. Then he pointed to the boy next to him. "This is Jason." Then to the blond girl and the brunette girl. "That's Steph and Cass and Damian is the one sitting on your stomach."

"Nice to meet you guys," Wally ask with a grin. There was no need to alert the kids that he was mentally panicking inside. "So… why am I here?" he probed again.

Tim opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the clock on the left wall went off. Wally twisted his head to see the time. His mouth nearly dropped open. 5AM? Where the hell was he and why was it so early?

"Uh oh," Stephanie said. "We better get to bed before big brother or dad or A wake up." Cassandra nodded next to her.

Jason is already out the room as she said that. Tim reached up for Damian and picked up the youngest child.

"H-hey!" Wally protested. "Where you are guys going?"

"We'll be back later!" Tim said. After a short pause, he continued, "With food for breakfast!" Then Tim closed the door leaving Wally alone in the room, handcuffed to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Just fyi guys, I plan to update this once a week (when I remember).

* * *

><p>It was times like these that Wally cursed his inability to vibrate his molecules. His arms were beginning to cramp from being handcuffed in this position all the time. Not to mention the fact that he had apparently been kidnapped by a bunch of kids. No one was ever going to hear about this story if Wally had any say in it.<p>

Wally tugged at his bonds and sighed. Next time he saw Robin, he was going to ask his best friend on how to pick handcuffs. Wally glanced at the clock. It now read 8:56am. His stomach was beginning to protest the lack of food.

Right on cue, Tim wandered back in with a plate full of pancakes. Tim placed the plate on the bed and then crawled on to Wally's stomach.

_'Omph,'_ Wally thought. _'This kid is heavy.' _

"Sorry it took so long," Tim apologized. "I had to wait until the leftovers from breakfast got put away."

"It's okay Tim," Wally reassured him. "But I really like to know why I'm here?" The sooner Wally figured out where here was the better; though he could stick around until he got fed at least. Can't make an escape plan on an empty stomach!

"Well… you saved our big brother!" Tim said. His blue eyes were wide in admiration.

Wally blinked. "Um... I don't recall saving anyone recently?" Which was true. _Wally West _hadn't saved anyone recently. Unless taking a hit in dodge ball counted as something. _Kid Flash _on the other hand?

Tim shook his head. "Well… you you didn't save Dick. Kid Flash you saved Dick!"

_'Shit.' _

Wally furrowed, trying to appear as confused as possible because there is no way a little kid(s) figured out his secret identity. "What are you talking about Tim?" Wally questioned. "I'm not Kid Flash."

Tim tilted his head. His eyes, if possible, grew wider. "But you are!" Tim protested.

"Am not!"  
>"Are too!"<br>"Not!"  
>"Too!"<br>"Not!"  
>"Too!"<br>"Not!"  
>"Not!"<br>"Too!"

"Hah!" Tim cried out triumphantly. "You agreed with me!"

"Damnit!" Wally swore. His brain processed faster than others that often times he found himself walking into verbal traps before his brain can hit the brakes and say "Wait go back, that isn't right." because his brain had already moved onto the next thing. Oh god, a little kid figured out his secret identity. He was dead.

Panic filled Wally for a brief moment. What if Tim was being trained by evil villain? Wally didn't want to think this sweet kid was being groomed into the next big bad villain in the world, but… well years of hanging out with Robin did cause Wally to be paranoid about the little stuff.

"Okay, Tim. Let's say hypothetically – do you know what hypothetically means?"

Tim blinked those brilliant blue eyes. "Hypothetically, adverb, pertaining to, involving, or characterized by hypothesis. Hypothesis: an unproved theory; a conjecture," he carefully recited. Then Tim blinked and asked, "If the hypo in hypothesis means under does overthesis mean it's a proved theory?"

_'Robin would __**love**__ this kid.'_

"Wow, you're really smart Tim. How old are you?" Wally asked.

"Seven!" Tim said proudly.

Wally was not going to melt into a puddle of goo over how cute this kid was. "Right, so hypothetically speaking why do you think I'm Kid Flash?"

Tim leaned forward pointing to Wally's red hair and green eyes. "You look just like him," Tim started. "You have red hair and green eyes just like him. You live in Central City where Kid Flash is."

Tim poked Wally's cheek. "The freckle right there is in the same exact location as the freckle on Kid Flash's cheek. Stephanie calculated Kid Flash's height and Jason stole the health records from your school to compare it. You're the same height as Kid Flash too. Cass said you make the same movements as Kid Flash. Small things only Cass realized like that you favor starting your runs with your right foot or that you always eat with your left hand."

Tim paused for a moment and flushed a red color in embarrassment. "Then when we kidnapped you from your room, Damian discovered the Kid Flash costume under your bed."

_'Holy Shit.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Kidnap… from his room? They found his Kid Flash costume? Wally stared at Tim, bugged eyed. Okay change of plans, when Wally escapes from here, he's taking the kids with him. If they really are being trained by an evil villain, Wally does not want to end up facing these adorable kids later down the road because if they deduced his secret identity this easily, they're gonna grow up to be a terrifying bunch of teens. It would probably be better if Wally took the kids with him and spend the rest of their childhood convincing them to grow up into nice model citizens who won't reveal to the world that he's Kid Flash. Yup. That's a good plan.<p>

… If only he knew how to escape.

_He's so screwed. _

"Pancake?" Tim offered, holding a piece on a fork to Wally's mouth.

"Um… sure," Wally said, taking a bite. Food was food and Wally doubted that Tim would poison him after going through the trouble of kidnapping him in the first place.

"Okay… so Tim so where are we?" Wally asked in between bites.

"The Manor," Tim said neutrally. He cut Wally another piece of the pancake.

THE Manor? As in capitalized 'the'? What kind of place was called The Manor? Oh no! Wally was right! These kids were totally being brainwashed by some evil villain who obviously had nothing better to do with his money except for taking over the world. Why can't rich people find a nice hobby like crocheting or knitting? Why do they want to take the supervillian route? Then again there were people like Green Arrow who went on to become a super_hero_so Wally supposed that all rich people can't be that bad.

As far as Wally knew there was no place called The Manor in Central City so that meant he wasn't in his hometown anymore.

"So what city is The Manor located in?"

Tim tilted his head. "Why?" he asked. Then he looked crestfallen. "You're gonna leave aren't you?" he sniffled.

Wally always was a sucker for tears. "W-what? No! I just have no idea where we are. I just wanted to know."

Tim brightened at Wally's words. Is it bad that Wally felt as if he just been played? "Good! Cause Steph wanted to play with you later on. But she's currently distracting A so he doesn't find out we brought you here."

Wally wanted to ask who A was when suddenly Tim lifted his head up as if hearing something that Wally couldn't.

… That was actually a scary thought. Wally didn't stop to consider if these kids were actually meta-humans like him. It would make sense. After all Wally isn't the lightest person in the world (all muscle tone after all) and the kids weren't very big. Unless they're packing some serious muscle on their bodies, Wally isn't sure how they managed to get to The Manor. Then again judging from that they said this morning, they dropped him a couple times (which would explain the body aches) so they definitely didn't have superstrength.

"I have to go," Tim said glumly. "I'll be back with lunch!" Before Wally could stop him, Tim had climbed off of Wally, took the empty plate and disappeared promptly.

Wally slammed the back of his head into the pillow. He tugged at his bonds again and groaned. This was just great. He was still handcuffed to the bed post, the pancakes weren't enough food, Tim is arguably the cutest kid in existence who's probably being trained by an evil villain and he still didn't have an escape plan.

This was shaping up to be a _great_ day.

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3 See you guys next week.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>At 10:34, Cass showed up. She peaked into the room hesitantly. After she looked around, as if expecting someone to jump out from the shadows, she quietly pattered over to Wally. Her eyes are wide open, just like Tim's, as she curiously looked at Wally.<p>

Wally blinked back. "Um… hi?" He lamely started. "Cass right?" Cass nodded.

She climbed up onto the bed next to Wally. Sitting next to Wally, she examined him carefully.

"Whatcha need Cass?" Wally asked, not sure what else to say. Cass hasn't said a word since she walked in and Wally wasn't sure what to do about it. While she was friendly like Tim, she clearly was more timid then him.

Cass simply poked Wally.

"H-hey! That tickles," Wally squirmed.

It was then that his stomach decided to speak up. Cass looked at him owlishly. Wally flushed a bright red color. "Got any food?" he asked.

Cass nodded. She placed the bat stuff animal that she was carrying on Wally's stomach and then vanished out the room.

Wally stared down at the bat plushie on his stomach. _'I'm not a table people!'_The more he looked at it more it looked less like a bat and more like a deformed cute version of Batman.

… That was another scary thought.

"I'm so dead if he ever figured out about this," Wally whimpered. He did not want Batman to find out that a bunch of kids had deduced his identity. Robin would never let him live it down. _Artemis_would never let him live it down. Wally was utterly horrified by the thought. He could already foresee the conversation that he would be having with Uncle Barry and Batman after this.

This of course is all assuming he escaped. _'I REALLY should work on an escape plan.'_

Cass returned with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She placed the sandwich in Wally's mouth before munching on hers.

_'Well,'_ Wally thought to himself. _'At least I'm getting fed. Cass makes a pretty good PB&J sandwich._

Then, like Tim, Cass suddenly lifted her head, as if hearing something Wally could not. Quickly she jumped off the bed, took the empty plate and the bat stuff animal with her and headed towards the door. She had gotten halfway towards the door when she suddenly stopped and looked back at Wally.

Wally blinked, still unsure what was going on. _'Do all the kids have super hearing or something? Man it's times like this I wished Supey was here,'_Wally thought to himself.

Quickly, Cass ran back to the bed. She gave her bat plushie a hug and then placed it back on Wally's stomach. Then as silently as she came, she disappeared out the door.

Wally looked back down at the bat stuff animal. "I swear this looks exactly like Batman," Wally said. His shifting caused the bat plushie to move. Wally sighed. This just wasn't his day.

"Great," he grumbled. "Now the Batman plushie is glaring at me."

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3 See you guys next week.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Steph was the next to show up.<p>

Like Tim, she promptly took a seat on Wally's stomach (after moving Cass's bat plushie next to Wally's shoulder). Luckily she was much lighter. Wally mentally put her to be at least a year or two younger then Tim.

"You're really pretty," Steph said. "Big brother was a lucky guy to be rescued by you." She was currently bunching parts of Wally's hair into mini ponytails.

"Thanks… Steph," Wally said. How humiliating. He was now just a big dress doll for this tiny girl because Wally didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. Stupid, silly, adorable, I-can't-even-hate-them-for-kidnapping-me kids. It was just another thing to add to the list of "Things Wally will NEVER speak of again".

"So, Steph. Tim told me you guys brought me here because I saved your brother. But, why kidnap me?" Wally asked.

Steph blinked her blue eyes at him. "Weeeelll," she started. "We're hoping Dad will let us keep you?"

Wally was sure that if their dad was a normal one, the answer would be "No." But since Wally isn't quite convinced that their father isn't some evil super villain who is grooming his adorable kids into the next generation of evil, he will for the meantime err on the side of caution.

"So… what kind of person is your dad?" Wally asked, gently probing Steph for more answers.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Steph answered him, "Dad's scary."

Wally stared at her, eyes wide. OH GOD! He was right! Their father was an evil monster that probably abused his kids. It's amazing that they're not cold heartless monsters yet. Wally vowed he would rescue these kids… somehow!

"But," Steph interrupted Wally's mental breakdown. "He's really nice. Big Brother said Dad just has "communications" issues. Dad isn't very good at speaking stuff, but he tries. He's super busy all the time but he tries his hardest to always make time for us." She nodded sagely.

_'Okay so maybe their dad wasn't a super villain,' _Wally thought. That did comfort him a little. Still didn't explain how a bunch of kids were able to deduce his ability and kidnap him. Maybe they're from a family of metas? Which meant their dad was a superhero. That would be a good thing. A little embarrassing, but Wally would live with it if it meant their dad alerted Uncle Barry to come and rescue him.

Actually just because their father was nice didn't mean that he was a superhero. He could be a super villain still. It could all be a ploy to make sure the kids stayed loyal to the father by treating them nicely when they were young all while ingraining the skills of killers in them. For all Wally knew, he could agree into letting the kids keep Wally here because he actually wanted Kid Flash to deflect to the side of evil. Well Wally wasn't going down without a fight!

Steph's next words more or less confirmed Wally's thoughts.

"He also was the one who trained us on how to kidnap you!" Steph said cheerfully. "And he has all this cool stuff that we used to break into your house." She sounded so proud of the fact that her and her siblings managed to kidnap Wally.

Wally stared bugged eyed at Steph. That was it! Their father was horrible villain who was training his kids to be criminals. Wally was gonna take the kids and run very very fast away from this place as soon as he can. These kids were too adorable to be evil!

Steph, oblivious to Wally's mental tirade, got off of Wally. "Lunch time!" she said. "I better go before A comes looking for me." Before she slid off the bed, she leaned over and gave Wally a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for playing with me Wally!" Steph said brightly. "Tim will probably be back after lunch since he said you had a super metabo-boy?"

"Metabolism," Wally corrected. "That would be good. I'm starting to get hungry again." His stomach growled on cue.

Steph giggled. "I should let you eat my veggies from dinner then! See you later Wally!" She then skipped out of the room.

After she was gone, Wally slammed the back of his head into the pillow again. These kids were walking all over him!

Worse of all, he was letting them!

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 See you next week.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Tim wasn't the next to show up, Jason was.<p>

Jason with a camera.

Jason with the camera that just took a picture of Wally handcuffed to the bed with about half a dozen ponytails.

_'Bastard child,' _Wally thought darkly. Wally considered leaving Jason behind, but figured that wouldn't be nice.

He was however going to break that camera as soon as he possibly could.

* * *

><p>Tim returned back to the room with a plate full of macaroni in hand.<p>

"Hi Tim," Wally greeted.

Tim grinned back at him. "Hi Wally," he chirped. He placed the plate on the bed and crawled up onto Wally's stomach. "A made macaroni and cheese today."

"It smells good," Wally confessed. Mentally he kicked himself. These kids are gonna win him over because they fed him? Then again, that's totally how he and Robin bonded. Robin kept feeding him food all the time. Wally secretly hoped the next time he saw Robin that the Boy Wonder would have a plate of those awesome cookies that he refused to tell Wally where he got them from.

"Hey Wally?" Tim asked. His bright blue eyes are just as big. Wally made a mental note to add 'Puppy Eyes' to the list of dangerous weapons when he got back to Mt. Justice. Seriously, those eyes (especially Tim's eyes) are like lethal weapons!

"Yup?" Wally replied. He was getting way too casual with these kids. It's been at least 7 hours since he arrived at "The Manor" and he still didn't have an escape plan. Wally also believed he lost all feeling in his arms. He should really ask Tim to at least handcuff him in a different position if they were going to insist on keeping him like this. (Not that he could blame them for not wanting to unhandcuff him because Wally would be gone in a flash if he was free while taking the kids with him of course.

"Can you keep a secret?" Tim whispered.

Wally nodded. Little kid's secrets were always cute and adorable.

"I think big brother likes you," Tim whispered.

"Oh?" Wally said. "That's good?"

Tim gave Wally this look that told Wally that he wasn't _really_getting what Tim was saying.

"He _likes_like you." Tim stressed the word like. "Even Jason can tell. Big Brother gets this goofy look on his face whenever he talks about you."

"Oh…. OH…."

Wally stopped to think about Tim's words. He seriously hoped their big brother – what was his name again? Dick? – wasn't an obsessed fan. What if he was the one who asked his siblings to kidnap Wally? The thought horrified Wally. Maybe their big brother was a super villain as well!

Argh! It would help if he knew _who_Dick was. Kid Flash didn't make it a habit to get the names of the people he rescued. Maybe he should start doing that? If it cut down crazed fans from kidnapping him, it was a possibility.

Before Wally could say anything (but really what was there to say?) Tim lifted his head. (There was that superhearing again). Tim frowned. "I think Dad is home for lunch," he said.

Wally blinked. "You think?" he blurted out. Oh dear god. This was probably it, a make or break moment for Wally. Either he needed to break out right now or he was going to be stuck in the clenches of an evil villain forever.

"Well," Tim said, tilting his head. "It's a little harder to sense Dad. He's very good at hiding his presence, even when he doesn't mean to."

"Err… sense?" Wally asked. So not superhearing? These kids just had some whacky spider sense?

Tim nodded. "I better go anyways. I don't want to Dad to find out about you yet."

Wally nodded. If their dad was a super villain (and Wally as 98% sure about this) Wally didn't want their father finding out about him yet either. More time to think of his non-existence escape plan.

Tim slid off the bed and took the empty plate with him. "I'll be back with cookies later! A promised to make a fresh batch this afternoon!" He waved bye to Wally and disappeared out the door.

It was after Tim left that it occurred to Wally that his hands were still handcuffed to the bedpost. He groaned. Really he should just resign himself at this point and hope that Uncle Barry or his team has noticed his disappearance by now.

"This day needs to be over _now._"

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 See you next week.<p> 


	7. Interlude

I own nothing.

Here's a nice interlude for how of you wondering what everyone else is thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Central City<em>

Barry was beginning to get concern. It was just past noon and he hadn't seen or heard Wally all morning. They had gotten in late last night (and gotten an ear lashing from Iris about it) so he wasn't too surprise when his nephew decided to sleep the morning away. However when Wally didn't show up for lunch (and Barry knew his nephew would be hungry by lunch time), Barry started to worry.

So Barry opened the door to guest room (which really should called Wally's room because Wally is the only guest Iris and Barry had stay over) as quietly as he could. If Wally was still asleep, Barry didn't want to wake him.

The room was empty.

Before Barry could switch into full panic mode, he saw a piece of paper tucked under Wally's pillow. He walked over to Wally's bed and snatched it up. It was a bat-shaped post-it note. In messy handwriting, it read:

_"We're borrowing Wally."_

Then a nice loopy handwriting the words _"Thank you Mr. Flash"_was added to the bottom.

Barry stared at the note for a good twenty seconds before he zipped back downstairs to the phone. He quickly punched a number he had long memorized. Barry tapped his foot as he waited for the phone to ring.

After the third ring, someone finally answered the phone.

"Bruce," Barry started. "Why have your kids kidnapped Wally?"

"Well," Bruce started. Oh God, Barry could hear the amusement in Bruce's voice. That was a never a good sign.

"If the papers that I found on my desk during lunch are any sign, they want me to adopt him."

"Adopt him?"

"Adopt him."

"Um… well could you have him back by dinner? Last thing I need to tell Iris is that your kids decided kidnap her favorite nephew. But seriously Bruce, what the hell are you teaching your kids? I mean this place isn't as secure as your Batcave but I have a better security system then a standard house. How the hell did they break in and kidnap Wally without me even noticing?"

Bruce didn't answer him. Barry didn't even need to see the Prince of Gotham to know what exactly Bruce was doing. The dark knight was _smirking. _

"You goddamn Bats."

* * *

><p>See you next week.<p>

Please review. :3


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>To Wally's displeasure, Jason showed up again.<p>

This time the black haired boy was carrying a fussy Damian. "Here, you watch him," Jason grumbled, dumping Damian on the bed.

Wally gave his best "bat-glare" (which was a sad imitation of Robin's one) at Jason who completely ignored it. Without another word, Jason left, leaving Wally alone with Damian. _'He's a demon child! _Wally thought venomously to himself. If Wally didn't know better Jason had something against him.

Wally turned his attention to Damian. Damian's face was scrunch up as he examined Wally. Then without warning, he slammed his fist down into Wally's stomach.

"OW! What the -" Wally bit his lip to stop him from finishing that sentence. Aunty Iris wouldn't like it if Wally ended up swearing around a baby. He's fairly certain his aunt would take a bar of soap to his mouth. Wally didn't want that to happen. (Nevermind that Wally was not going to tell anyone about today, Aunty Iris would KNOW).

Damian just glared at him. _'Why… does this baby know the patented Bat-glare?' _

"Please don't punch me, Damian," Wally asked, tiredly. For a child who couldn't speak, he had a mean punch.

The youngest sibling tilted his head to contemplate this. Finally, Damian crawled up onto Wally's stomach and fell asleep. His tiny fist clenched bunches of Wally's shirt.

Wally blinked. "O-okay…" he said, stunned. He isn't sure what just happened, but apparently Damian thought he was some sort of pillow?

Actually a nap sounded pretty good now. Wally had been up since 5AM pondering his predicament, adding how late he gotten in with Uncle Barry last night, he was still pretty tired.

A few minutes of shut eye could probably help. Then it was back to planning his escape.

_'Yup… Zzz' _

* * *

><p>"Oh so that's where Damian went."<p>

Wally blearily opened his eyes. Standing next to the bed was Tim with a plate of cookies. The cookies were clearly straight from the oven. Wally could still see the steam coming off the freshly baked goodness. _'Hmmm those cookies smell a lot like the ones Robin brings all the time. _

He glanced down to see Damian was still asleep on his stomach. There was a spot on his stomach that felt rather warm. Damian was probably drooling in his sleep. Wally frowned, or he would have if he wasn't too busy gushing over how adorable Damian looked when he was asleep. He was a bit of brat when he was awake, but asleep? Total angel. Wally had a feeling he should never repeat that aloud.

"Hi Tim," Wally greeted instead. It was always nice to see Tim. Aside from Cass, Tim was the only one who hadn't done something physically traumatizing to Wally yet. (Except for sitting on his stomach). Plus both Tim and Cass fed him, so yes he does favor those two over the other three. Glancing back at the sleeping Damian, he mentally added to that thought, _' Though Steph and Damian aren't too far behind on that ranking. Jason however is at the bottom of the list!' _

"Hi Wally!" Tim chirped. "Do you want me to move Damian? He'll probably be grumpy about it."

"Nah. I don't want him to punch me again," Wally said.

He blinked as Tim gave a quick glare to Damian. Oooo did Wally sense a bit of jealousy? Tim must really like sitting on Wally's stomach.

"Those cookies smell really good," Wally said, changing the subject.

Tim focused back on Wally and nodded. Before Tim could open his mouth to say anything, a shout was heard, echoing through the house.

"Tim! Hey? Where are you?"

Tim froze and slowly turned towards the door just in time to see it open. Wally could only blink in surprise, that voice sounded really familiar. Standing in the doorway was a young teen with slicked black hair and wearing a Gotham Academy uniform.

"Tim?" the teen said. Then his eyes went wide. "WALLY?"

_'Holy shit… isn't that Dick Grayson?_

* * *

><p>Ooooo Look who showed up?<p>

See you guys next week. Please Review_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing just the plunny.

* * *

><p>So Wally's detective skills aren't the greatest. But even he could figure out this puzzle.<p>

First thing, first, this was Dick Grayson. That solved Wally's where issue. He was currently in Gotham. Ignoring how he got to Gotham in the first place (seriously, these were five kids, one of which was still a baby, how the hell did they get him from Central to Gotham in a span of 3 hours?), The Manor was probably the Wayne Mansion or the Wayne Manor as it was more commonly known.

Now to tackle the biggest part of the puzzle. There were a bunch of things that didn't make sense to Wally.

First, Wally knows, Kid Flash or not, he has **NEVER** saved Dick Grayson before. Batman's no-metas-in-Gotham policy made Wally's time saving people in Gotham pretty sparse. Though, Wally could boast that he and Uncle Barry probably have "the most times allowed in Gotham" record than any other superhero. Basically, that alone contradict everything the kids had been telling him all day. If he had never saved Dick Grayson before, then what could have triggered the kids into attempting to figure out his civilian ID?

Then there was the fact that Dick's voiced sounded really familiar, the cookies Tim was holding that Wally was 99.9% sure they're the exact same ones Robin brings him all the time, and finally Tim's playing of prefixes earlier today, Wally arrived at the only conclusion that could make sense to him.

"Robin?"

If possible Dick's eyes grew even wider as he rapidly looked back and forth between Wally and Tim. Tim didn't meet his big brother's eyes, sheepishly looking at the ground.

"What—how? Why?" Dick started. Well he wasn't denying that he wasn't Robin. Hmm it did make a lot of sense in Wally's head. Dick Grayson was an acrobat before he was taken in by Bruce Wayne and Robin did a lot of acrobat type of moves. Why wouldn't his best friend tell him this before? Then Wally remembered how exactly Robin Dick came into Bruce Wayne's care and mentally winced. _'Okay so that's why he didn't tell me.' _

_'Wait… a minute,' _Wally thought to himself, realization dawning on him. _'Does that make Bruce Wayne BATMAN!' _Oh dear god. Wally was willing to bet that entire plate of cookies Tim was holding next to him, that Bruce Wayne was Batman. He's suddenly very happy that he didn't voice his thoughts on Batman being a super villain who was training his kids to be evil criminals.

And now it made sense on how the kids were able to kidnap Wally in the first place.

Huh. What was Batman teaching his kids?

"Ooooo, big brother found Wally early."

Wally lifted his head to see Steph, Cass and Jason standing behind Dick. Tim scampered off to hide among his siblings. (Taking the plate of cookies with him to Wally's regret.)

"What do you guys have to say for yourself," Dick said sternly. His hands were on his hips and his face looked cross.

Tim and Steph shared at look and then promptly together said, "It was Jason's idea!" They took off down the hall. Cass was already gone.

Jason looked around frantically. "What? No it wasn't!" He saw his younger siblings had all but vanished. Shoulders hunched, he turned back to Dick who if possible looked even more cross. "Hi, Dick! Bye Dick!" Without letting his older brother say anything, he vanished.

"Master Richard?"

Wally looked to see there was an elderly man now standing in the doorway. "Alfred," Dick greeted.

Okay that explained who 'A' was. Wow Wally was learning more by the minute.

"Isn't that?" Alfred gestured to Wally.

Dick nodded. He swiftly picked up the sleeping Damian who didn't like his nap being disturbed and started to fuss. "I'll take care of it, A," Dick said. "Can you look after Damian in the meantime?"

Alfred nodded and took the fussy Damian from Dick. "Good luck sir."

Alfred closed the door behind him, leaving Dick and Wally alone.

And Wally just realized he's still handcuff to the bedpost.

_'This can't get any more awkward,' _Wally moaned in his head as he blushed a couple shades of red.

"So…" Dick began.

"So…" Wally echoed back.

"Hi Wally."

"Hi Robs… err Dick. Hmmm this is going to take some getting use to."

* * *

><p>The conclusion next week! 8D<p>

Any of you Kamen Rider and Super Sentai fans? 8D I strongly recommend my newest story Duct Tape Pieces. I would love to hear more people's thoughts on it.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Dick let out of a laugh –well definitely no doubt about it anymore, that was Robin's laugh- and walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the edge and poked Wally on the side.<p>

"Gah! Stop it!" Wally squirmed away. The handcuffs didn't let him get far. Tugging at them again, Wally looked at Dick. "Help please?"

Dick smirked. "I want to know how you got here first since my siblings are off playing hide and seek from me."

"Well I'm not exactly sure how," Wally began, "And I'm still a little fuzzy on the why, but in a general nutshell, somewhere between the hours of 2AM and 5AM your siblings managed to make their way Central City, break through Uncle Barry's security system, kidnap me, and somehow got me back to Gotham. The fact that they've been trained by Bats makes me feel a lot better though."

Dick's smirk grew wider. "They're already picking out their names and costumes though Bruce has already mandated that none of them are allowed out on the streets until they're 15, despite however early he let me out there." He sounded so proud of his siblings. Wally couldn't fault him. They were adorable and now that Wally didn't have to bemoan that he was stuck in the clutches of an evil super villain, he was pretty impressed.

"I even got to learn a few _interesting_things," Wally said.

"Aside from my secret identity?" Dick laughed again as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Wally. He reach up to the bedpost, pulling a thin wire from somewhere on his wrist and began picking the handcuff. Wally decided he really _like_Dick on his stomach. Yup yup.

"Yup."

_Snap!_

"Freedom!" Wally proclaimed. He rubbed his wrist, feeling finally returning to his poor arms. Wally didn't get much time to rejoice over this, before Dick placed his hands above Wally's shoulders and leaned his forehead to touched Wally's.

"What else?" Dick teased.

Wally swallowed hard before grinning. "That a certain older brother happens have a crush on a certain speedster."

Dick laughed. "Perhaps."

_"Ahem."_

In an instant, Wally and Dick separated. Wally found himself sitting upright, posture straight and hands folded neatly in his lap. Why? Well for the simple reason that Bruce Wayne (AKA BATMAN himself) was standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy.

"Um… Hi Mr. Wayne?" Wally said.

Dick then leaned over and warped his arms around Wally's neck. Giving his father a cheeky grin, he asked, "Can we keep him?"

"No."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

BUT don't go anywhere! Next week the sequel to this story goes up: **Kidnapping Equals Insanity**. Please be on the lookout for it. More crazy antics from the Bat!Siblings.

Please Review!


End file.
